Battle scars
by ShadowTigerGodess
Summary: Little one-shot fic, inspired by the song Battle scars. Match between Seirin and Kirisaki dai Ichi goes differently: What can be changed by one player? KiyoxKuro shounen-ai/yaoi


**A/N Hello dear readers! This is ShadowTigerGodess bringing you little something that popped in to my head when I was listening the song Battle scars by Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian at the middle of the night. It's my first one-shot but i'll be doing more of them. Please do leave a review :) (And those who wait the next chapter to my other fic: It's almost done so you don't have to wait long :))**

**Battle Scars:**

The match between Seirin and Kirisaki dai Ichi wasn't going very well for seirin. It was already half-time, and all regulars of team Seirin were at their bench nursing the bruises they had got from the earlier half of the game. "This isn't looking very good at the moment" said the coach of Seirin. "They have a 15 point lead and almost all of you are injured. And Teppei, your knee has to be taped again I saw you having trouble" Coach Riko said turning to look at all of her boys.

"Wait coach you said almost all. Who hasn't been injured yet?" asked Izuki and all the others nodded. "Kuroko-kun hasn't been injured yet" Riko said not really paying attention as she took care of Kagami's bruises. All players then turned to look at Kuroko who looked tired but they didn't see any bruises. "Tetsuya-kun?" asked Kiyoshi from the teal haired boy. Kuroko turned to look at his senpais who all looked at him.

"Yes, Kiyoshi-senpai?" asked the boy. "Have you been injured yet?" asked the worried looking senpai. Silence lasted for almost minute before Kuroko answered: "...Yes I have...". "Where?" asked the now worried team captain Hyuga Junpei. Kuroko sighed and lifted his jersey to show his team his stomach. They watched horrified at the big purple bruises which littered his whole stomach. "Hurry!" said a little horrified coach to the other freshmen, "Bring some ice for Kuroko-kun's bruises!".

Team seirin used the rest of the half-time tending the bruises on their smallest player until the buzzer went off. "Kuroko-kun, I hate to do this but can you go to the court? We really need you to even have a chance against Hanamiya" asked the coach from the bluenette. "Yes I can, it doesn't hurt very much" answered Kuroko standing up. "Okay then let's go team! Remember that I'll take you off the court if I think you can't handle it anymore, and be careful!" said Riko as Kiyoshi, Hyuga, Izuki, Kagami and Kuroko marched to the court. "Tetsu-chan, please be careful" whispered Kiyoshi as he walked past Kuroko. "You too, Teppei-kun" whispered Kuroko back.

The match continued and Seirin started to catch up to Hanamiya's team. When there was only a five point difference, Kuroko suddenly shouted at Teppei: "DON'T MOVE TEPPEI-KUN!". Almost the whole court froze, but Kuroko just ran quickly between Kiyoshi and Hanamiya as Hanamiya's elbow came down. Nobody moved. Silence reigned over the court. The referee blew his whistle. "TETSU-CHAN!", came Kiyoshi's shout as he sprinted towards the downed player.

That woke the rest of the Seirin team from daze and they too ran to their phantom player. "How is he, Teppei?" asked captain Hyuga. "He is unconscious Hyuga, someone call an ambulance!" said Kiyoshi looking worried and murderous at the same time. Few minutes later the ambulance came. "I'll go with them boys, so you'll have to play on your own", said coach Riko trying to hold her anger down. "I have only one command for you before I go", she continued. "What is it?" asked icy eyed Izuki. "NO MERCY!"

-Time skip after the game at the hospital-

"Coach, how is he?" asked Hyuga. "He is unconscious at the moment, but the doctors said he only has a mild concussion Hyuga-kun. He'll get better soon and Teppei-kun, can you stop looking like someone dear just died?" answered Riko. "I'll have you know that you would be worried too, if it had been Hyuga", said a mildly annoyed Kiyoshi. "Ah, that's what it was", said smiling Riko, "You're dating, aren't you?". "WHAAAT?!" went the rest of the team as smiling Kiyoshi answered positively. "For how long?!" asked stupefied Kagami. "For almost two months!" answered Kiyoshi with a dreamy look on his face.

As they continued to talk about Kiyoshi's love life, doctor came out of Kuroko's room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Kuroko-san is awake now and one of you can go in" said the doctor and then left the teens alone. "Teppei-kun, you go. The rest of us will leave, but please send me a message when you know, when Kuroko-kun will be released" said Riko and started to shoo the team out of the hospital. "Will do, Riko-chan!" Kiyoshi shouted and stepped in to the room where Kuroko was.

"Teppei-kun!" Kuroko said with a smile on his face. Kiyoshi's heart fluttered at the smile. "Tetsu-chan, you okay?" asked Kiyoshi as he settled to the chair at Kuroko's bedside. "I'm okay Teppei-kun, but what about the match?" was Kuroko's reply. "We won 103-76", answered Kiyoshi, "But hun I'll let you know you gave me quite a fright" he continued with a scolding tone. Kuroko's smile spread: "I'm sorry koi, I'll try to avoid doing it again". "It's okay, I was just worried", said Kiyoshi and gave Kuroko a sweet little kiss full of emotion. "I'll make up for it once I get home", said Kuroko slyly. Kiyoshi got a little hard when he imagined how Kuroko would make it up for him. "Looking forward to it", said Kiyoshi before leaning in to give Kuroko another kiss.

**A/N And finished! Please tell me what you thought and if you have a one-shot you would like me to write. It doesn't have to be KnB but i'll tell you if I can or can't do it :) 'Till the next time -ShadowTigerGodess**


End file.
